This invention relates to hurricane and storm shutter or panel assemblies including elongated corrugated panels of sheet material which may be light transmitting and which are used for temporarily covering a window or exterior door opening within a building in preparation of heavy storms and impacts such as produced by a hurricane. Examples of such storm shutter or panel assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,878,536, 4,333,271, 5,345,716, 5,457,921, 5,487,244, 5,651,221, 5,855,099, 5,996,292, 6,079,168, 6,189,264 and 6,615,555. In any such storm shutter or panel assembly, it is desirable for the assembly to be easily and quickly installed over a door or window opening and for the panels to be conveniently and easily removed after the forces of impacts and windloading has ceased.
Once a panel assembly has been installed on a building over an exterior door opening or window opening of the building, it is frequently desirable for the storm panels to be conveniently removed from inside the building through the opening and to be reinstalled from within the building through the opening without the requirement of a ladder, especially on a second floor level or above. In addition to the above desirable features, it is desirable for the installed panel assembly to be architecturally pleasing and to meet all of the building codes on repetitive impacts and cyclic windloading as well as provide for quick removal of a panel from inside the building for escape through the window or door opening if it becomes necessary to vacate the building.